1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornament such as a ring which has a pair of jewelry mounts and a plurality of rotatable rings so that the jewelry mounted on either the jewelry mount can be displayed by rotating the rings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ring, a bracelet, an anklet, a watch and so on are known as ornaments having jewelry or pearls. Among various such ornaments, a ring will be specifically mentioned in the following description. A conventional ring has a jewelry holding member having a jewelry mount for holding one or more jewels, and a ring member which is formed integrally with the jewelry holding member and into which a finger of the wearer is inserted. Alternatively, a ring member is fixed to a jewelry holding member provided with a jewelry mount. Consequently, one ring can only have one design.
In recent years, design of a jewelry ring or a pearl ring has been diversified in order to meet demands for a variety of fashion coordination. Namely, the ring is usually selected in accordance with the air or atmosphere and in coordination with the clothes or suits. However, since one ring can have only one design, it is necessary to have a plurality of rings, in order to enjoy different designs of rings in accordance with the air, atmosphere and clothes design.
Carrying a plurality of rings, however, poses a risk that the rings may be lost or damaged.